As Heaven is Wide
by FayeValentine2
Summary: love sotry about Serena and Darien
1. A Young Girl's Dream

Author's Notes: Konnichiwa, minna! Hi! This is my second fanfic and for some strange reason I never thought to put up my first up online. I guess I just wrote it for fun! Anyway, my first fic, was an action story about Serena and her extraordinary visitor from the past Moon Kingdom. I didn't think it was too well written, but oh well. So, here's the first chapter of my fic. Just some shout outs: To Kristin (Usagi) Awesome fic, keep writing sister and to Pam, awesome story so far, keep up the good work! Go read her fanfic at http://www.moonromance.com Look under "p". Her fic is called Meetings. It's really good. One more thing, this is a Serena/Darien romance. All you Seiya/Usagi fans, this is definitely not the place for you. I've seen some SailorStars episodes and they are cute together, but COME ON, he's no Mamoru/Darien! Now, on with the show!!  
  
  
  
As Heaven is Wide  
  
Chapter1: A Young Girl's Dream  
  
By: Faye Valentine Edited by: Reeni  
  
  
  
A young lady sat on top of a lush green hill staring in awe at the magnificent site before her. Her long, flowing, golden-blonde hair was placed into an unusual style on top of her head. Her hair was parted down the middle into two pigtails, opposite of each other. The odd thing was the two buns that the pigtails sprouted out from. It was a most unusual haid do. The slightest movement of her head brought a bright, shiny luster to her hair. This girl's lightly colored cerulean eyes gazed intently, drinking in everything before her, as she drew her knees to her breast. With her chin placed on top of her knees, she sighed with a longing for the sublimely grand scene that lay ahead. Since she was young, this girl had desired to be a part of that scenario. She had wanted to feel the joy of happiness and beauty, the trust between master and servant, and the love of family and friends. For the past seventeen years of her life, she had been dealt the cruelest hand of cards from the deck of life. Her life had been bleak and empty, everyday surviving just for a table scrap of food and a warm corner to sleep in. The poor little chit's parents had died in a horrid carriage accident when she was only of two years of age. Unwillingly, she was left in the care of her ungrateful Uncle George, who was a greedy, piggish, money-hungry wretched bastard. He not only left the poor child at a local tavern while he drunk himself silly, but squandered every last penny of her inheritance money on his terrible habit of gambling and women. But being as young as she was, she knew nothing of this and of what a better life she could have had. Throughout her life, she was denied what a child needed most, love. One would think that with such a background, one would grow up as irritable and isolated as one's past, but this girl defied that stereotype. She matured into a warm, caring, and passionate lady. On one fateful day, she was freed from the grips of hell, when her dastardly uncle passed away three years earlier, leaving her with a tavern keeper, Mrs. Norton. She was treated no differently by her as she was from her uncle. The girl worked as a maid, cleaning tables, washing dishes and waiting on drunken sailors, all in exchange for some mere table scraps and a place to sleep in the hay heap outside the bar. Now, being nineteen and utterly alone, except for her one true friend, Steven, a stable boy, she returned from her dreary past to focus on her present life. The girl wiped silent tears off her face as they rolled slowly down her cheeks. ` I wish I was a palace lady or even a servant there` she thought. ` They must be treated far more better than here. How I wish I could be there. Anywhere but here would be splendid.' Before she could stop her self, a fresh batch of tears slid down her face making her neck wet. She just let herself cry as she hugged her knees tightly to her breast. Well, this little lass was admiring none other than the illustrious Earth Kingdom. This kingdom was of an elegant air. It's stone walls were cut precisely to a "T" with great time and care, the look of a traditional fairy tale palace. The castle, itself, was surrounded by fresh green grass that tickled your senses. On the west wing of the castle stood charmingly beautiful gardens filled with the brightest and most delicious smelling flowers. Within this garden of fantasies, laid an extraordinary area in which only red roses grew. The young girl knew this region all too well, like a distant memory. She had never actually physically stepped a foot in the Earth Kingdom's rose garden, but she had observed it practically all her life. When she was feeling despair, she let her mind wander to the pleasure and adventure waiting there, in her mind's version of the rose garden. Every morning, before work in the tavern, she would stealthily slip past the tavern doors, where she would run as fast as her little skinny legs could carry her, through a thick forest of trees and bushes, to her hilltop refuge. When she arrived breathlessly, she would sit patiently and wait for the entrance of her Prince. The prince of the Earth Kingdom was not really hers, so to speak, but she liked to dream that he was and that, an evil witch who cursed their love, separated them. She would then laugh to herself for having such foolish thoughts. Anyway, the Prince probably never knew that such a girl existed, dreaming of him night and day. She had memorized his morning routine, as if it was her own. During her breaks at the tavern, she would act out the prince's movements, much to the delight of her friend, Steven. The Prince would carelessly walk through his garden indulging in the tranquillity and serenity of his refuge. Every now and then, he would stop to inhale the deep intoxicating scent of a rose or to admire the beauty of its dainty petals. All she could do was sit and watch with stars in her eyes and affection on the brain. `Oh, If I could only meet him in person. That would be truly wonderful' she thought. ' What would I say?' she continued thinking. 'Good day, your grace. I have observed you for all my life. I have watched every morning as you enter your garden. I even dream about you and discuss you with my friend in a stable.' Reliazation hit her like a ton of bricks as she specculated about her problem. 'No! No!' she thought while shaking her head. 'He would think that I was not right in the head, like some kind of.' " SERENA!!" A voice sliced through her ears, interrupting her thoughts. " Serena," the voice continued. "Get your lousy, no good, stinking, skinny little no body over here." Then the voice took on a sickly sweet tone. "You have chores to do." Serena frowned and stood up to leave while brushing her bottom with her hand to shush away stray pieces of grass that hung there. 'I shall see you tomorrow, my Prince,' she thought as she blew her beloved a kiss and curtsied. Her eyesight lingered on her handsome knight for a moment before returning to face her duty ahead for her. She took off jogging towards town, holding one side of her skirt. ` Some day, ` she thought. ` Some day. `  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*^~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~#*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for the first chapter! Sooo, how was it? I know it's really wordy and lengthy but you need setting. Sorry! I would like to thank Reeni for her awesome editing. Thumbs up, girl! I welcome all comments, questions, suggestions or inquiries at ami_mizuno28@hotmail.com please no flames, spams, or viruses. Not that you guys would ever, ever, send me anything like that, right? [AUDIENCE is SILENT!!] Right? Guys? Hello??? Get ready for Chapter 2: A Prince's Curiosity. Stay tuned!! 


	2. A Prince's Curiosity

Author's Notes: Konnichiwa, minna! Hi! All right, guys, here is the second chapter. Will the Prince ever notice our young heroine? What exactly are Serena's chores? Will she find happiness? Stay tuned for more. Just some shoutouts: To Kristin (Usagi) Awesome fic, keep writing, sister. Also, to Neo-Queen Serenity for her awesome two thumbs up romantic story, A Vision of You and Me, my favorite romantic Usagi/Mamoru story so far. Neo-Queen Serenity is a really great writer. Read any of her fics or short stories. Fabulous!! Last but not least, to Pam, for her kewl fic with an anime cross between Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi, keep up the good work! Go read her fanfic at http://moonromance.simplenet.com Look under "p". Her fic is called Meetings. It's really good. Now, on with Chapter 2!!  
  
  
  
As Heaven is Wide  
  
Chapter2: A Prince's Curiosity  
  
  
  
By: Faye Valentine  
  
Edited by: Reeni  
  
  
  
" She is there again," he muttered aloud, to no in particular. "Everyday, the same spot in the same position, with the same thoughtful and beautiful cerulean eyes. Is she a ghost? Just a figment of my imagination? Why is she always there?" Prince Endymion, a tall handsome man with deep, thoughtful ocean blue eyes and raven black hair, cut nicely to show off his eyes, pondered over these questions daily. For, it seems, that he had a distant admirer. For as long as he could remember, he would see a gorgeous young lady with a long, flowing ocean of blonde hair, sitting with a dreamy expression fixed on her face, staring towards him and his rose garden. " Hey! Endo! If it bothers you that much, just go talk to the maiden," a friendly male voice said from behind The Prince, startling him. "Andy? Where did you come from? I thought I was out here alone," Endymion said in a monotone voice, without taking his eyes off the girl. Lord Andrew, know as Andy to friends, was as tall as Endymion but actually a few inches taller, his sandy colored hair was cut in the same style of Endymion's, his dark green eyes gleamed with excitement. He walked up beside his friend and followed Endymion's glance over to the other side of the field. "Ahh! I see! The great mysterious beauty is back. Let me give you a little bit of advice, Endo, . If you want to solve her mystery, your going to.. have.. to. talk to HER!!" Endymion nodded his head slowly, as if thinking hard and then more vigorously, as if agreeing. "Yes," he said as he turned to his friend. " I'll march right over there and say, 'Good day, fair maiden. I am the Prince Endymion from the Earth Kingdom and I want to inquire as to why you continuously stare at my palace and it's gardens, especially my rose garden.' Real smooth, Andy. I would get her in an instant. I would have her eating out of the palm of my hand," Endymion said sarcastically. Andy placed his hand on Endymion's shoulder and gave him a sidelong glance. "Blunt," he started. "Blunt is good." Endymion rolled his eyes at his friend and they both chuckled a little at Andy's futile try at humor. As the laughter died down, Endymion turned back towards the open field and it's lovely goddess that sat with in it. " She's really gorgeous, isn't she? She seems so peaceful, serene almost, as if nothing seems to bother or trouble her," he thought aloud. " You know it's really hard to see anything from this point," Andy said, shading his eyes and looking toward the subject at hand. " How can you exactly tell what she looks like from here? She looks like an ant to me. For all we could know, she could be some little old lady infatuated with you, or here's a thought, even me!" Endymion and Andy looked at each with crooked smiles and burst out laughing. Endymion said," Now, there's a thought! Someone infatuated with you!" Andy put his hand on his friends' shoulder to keep himself up. When they finally turned their attention to their subject at hand, she had disappeared. Andy said, " Maybe, she saw what you really looked like and ran away in fright!" Endymion playfully punched Andy's shoulder and shook his head at him. Endymion couldn't fight back a faint wave of disappointment that washed over him. "Of course," he said. " 7:15, the time she always leaves." Andy threw his buddy another sidelong look and chuckled to himself. Endymion slowly turned his head accusingly towards the Lord and said, "What?!?" Andy chuckled while pointing a finger at Endymion; " I don't believe it!" The Prince looked at him with confusion, raising one eyebrow. "You've got it written all over your face! Hahaha!" Andy said with laughter in his eyes. "You've got feelings for her! You're in love with that peasant girl! Your parents are gonna love this!" Andy continued his laughter while Endymion turned his back on him angrily and growled, "I don't have any clue as to what you are saying. You're crazy if you think that I would actually fall in love, especially with a peasant girl!" He began to storm off towards the castle when he heard Andy say, "Oh! Come off it, Endo! It so obvious, even Myles can see it in your eyes and he's been blind forever. Who are you fooling, beside yourself? Endymion, you can't shut everyone out of your life because of what happened. I knew you were hurt but you need to learn to move on. I'm really sorry, man." " That doesn't mean anything, Andy! You don't know what it was like! How could you ever know?" Endymion shouted angrily. Andy lowered his head and said slowly, "Hey Endo, .Your not the only who lost someone precious during that time." Endymion stared at his friend blankly and then smacked his head in disgust. "Hey Andy," he began. " I'm sorry buddy, I totally forgot about Lita and..." Andy looked up and said, " It's all right! We both need to move on. That is all in the past now. You'll learn to love again, Endymion. I can promise you that much, my friend." Endymion looked at his best friend and laughed softly. Andy smiled and said, taunting his friend, "Endo's in love! Endo's in love! Endo and the peasant girl sitting in a tree.." Andy ran towards the palace gates shouting this over and over, like a little kid. "Am I?" Endymion thought. Endymion shook his head, smiled and took off after his friend.  
  
Well, that is the end of chapter 2. Any good yet? You might be wondering what they were talking about but you find out till later, much later. Well, I hope you all are interested in reading more cause there is more. HAHA! Stay tuned for Chapter 3, which has not been named yet. More to come. Bye! 


End file.
